To My Future Husband
by Queen Of Gabb 488
Summary: Catch up on all the special moments of Lara Jean's life as she prepares to take a stroll down the aisle.
1. Chapter 1

Lara Jean thought back to that night at the Pearce's treehouse. That was the night when she and Peter finally became real, not all the months earlier when she had climbed into that hot tub or when she had drawn up their second contract. No, that had only been playing at being real.

As she fixed her lip gloss and gave an appreciative look at herself in the full length mirror, Lara Jean smiled at how perfect everything had come together for this day. Sure, they had broken each other's hearts a couple of times, but those breaks had not only mended but left their marks permanently embedded on one another. She was sure there would be many more scars along the way.

Kitty knocked on the door and Lara Jean saw her sisters and Chris pile in. "Do you need any help," Margot asked and stood behind her as she examined her younger sister in the mirror.

"Everything is already done," Lara Jean said and turned to hug them all. "Kitty did my hair and my make up is all done. All that's left is to get this show on the road."

"And to give you this," Margot held out a small ring box. Inside was an opal stone in the shape of an oval with small jade stones on each side. "This was Mommy's. Daddy gave me her string of pearls and this he saved for you."

Lara Jean fixed the ring on her hand and her eyes feared as she longed for her mother. "Thank you," she cried and giggled at the same time. She wondered about the story behind this ring. Who gave it to her mother and what did it mean to her?

"Stop acting like she's getting married instead of going to prom," Chris said from her corner where she was dressed in a slinky silk dress that looked more like a nightgown and fishnets with black combat boots. "Although this might be the night, right LJ?"

Kitty and Margot shot Chris a look before turning back to Margot. "Lara Jean, are you going to do it?" Kitty asked.

"Out!" Lara Jean and Margot pointed to the door.

"No fair," the 11-year old said and made her dramatic exit. Margot turned her attention back to Lara Jean. "Are you thinking of being, you know, with him tonight?"

Lara Jean waited a beat before answering. She knew that whatever she said would only be lost on her older sister, whom without a doubt was thinking of her own high school experience. Margot had done her best to move on but Lara Jean knew that apart of her would always regret ending it with Josh. Their mother's words had become a self fulfilling prophecy. "I don't kiss and tell," Lara Jean replied. "Tonight is for celebrating the past and the future and I certainly intend on making it memorable," she continued as Chris oh-la-la in the background, "by dancing and being with friends."

"Seriously though-" Margot got cut off as Kitty reentered.

"Peter is here and if you don't go then I'm more than willing to go as his date."

Lara Jean pushed past her before tugging on Kitty's braid. "Don't wait up," she called as she and Chris met the rest of their group and took pictures in front of their limo.


	2. Chapter 2

Lara Jean tucked the letter back into its envelope before storing the prized possession in her hat box. Peter's promise to write her a note every single day had never been broken, even when they came to a decision to forget their contracts and navigate their relationships with their hearts. Peter might not have the words of a poet but he loved like one. Everyday he found a new way to make her feel precious.

Getting out of bed, the petite young woman took the hat box and placed it back in her closet, although she knew that if she wanted to keep her private things to herself that she should move it before Kitty came looking for her daily entertainment. Well, that would have to wait. There were things to do and people to meet. Lara Jean still had to get ready for her date with Peter and that meant convincing Kitty to do her hair and makeup…but first her outfit needed to be laid out- accessories and all. She set about choosing the perfect dress.

A giggle escaped before Lara Jean even realized she was giddy but this was the first time they would be able to see each other in over a month. While Lara Jean cherished the memory of her late mother she couldn't help but think her advice to Margot had been ill spoken. Yes, her sister had been 'that girl' who had spent a portion of her freshman year at college crying over her boyfriend, but the way Lara Jean saw it, that had been due to her sister and a self fulfilling prophecy. Lara Jean had decided that true love was worth the risk. As it was, Margot had ended things with Josh and still ended up crying over him. If Lara Jean was going to cry then she wanted the time that came before it and she wasn't going to forfeit one fight or kiss to preserve her heart. She and Peter had agreed that they would rather let each other break their hearts then to break their own.

As such, they both attended different colleges and has only skyped until now. It was fall break and they would spend all weekend together. Lara wanted everything perfect. This one weekend would be their only chance to see each other until Thanksgiving. One weekend a month until winter break was just not enough, she thought as she settled down to begin her manicure. She couldn't wait to hold him and kiss him and in less than two hours she could.


End file.
